Juleo y Romieta
by amsp14
Summary: Luego de analizar una a una todas sus reacciones y lo que sentía respecto a las chicas, había llegado a una conclusión: le gustaba la más hermosa, simpática, sencilla, correcta, estudiosa, estricta, mandona, estresante y dominante chica del colegio… RWHG
1. Prólogo

**_Advertencia_**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge de una conversación con **Sara Fénix Black** acerca de la obra de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta" y una confusión al estilo Weasley. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no con fines de lucro.

_Hola a todos, aunque les parezca mentira este fic no es de Severus Snape ni de James y Lily¡es un Ron – Hermione! Hace algún tiempo que quería escribir de ellos dos, que fuera romántico pero a la vez tuviera toques humorísticos. Espero haberlo logrado. Los capítulos serán cortos…_

º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-

**Juleo y Romieta **

_**Prólogo**_

La señora Pince estaba completamente sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo visitaba ese chico la biblioteca? No recordaba haberlo visto más de un par de veces al año, y siempre que lo hacía llegaba con su inseparable amiga Hermione Granger, pero ¿solo? Eso era… ¡inaudito!

Ron Weasley estaba en la biblioteca, solo y ¡buscaba un libro!

El menor varón de la familia Weasley había ingresado a la biblioteca junto con un grupo de chicos de primer año. Como era considerablemente más alto que esos niños, la señora Pince lo había visto perfectamente. En primera instancia, la mujer pensó que la señorita Granger había entrado antes que el chico, o que más bien él la estaba buscando… eso era lo que regularmente ocurría: la chica Gryffindor llegaba a estudiar y unos minutos después el pelirrojo entraba a buscarla. La mayoría de las veces la joven se resistía a salir y él se sentaba a verla trabajar. Otras veces, el chico sacaba sus materiales e intentaba seguir el ritmo de prefecta o, en muy contadas ocasiones, conseguía convencerla de salir con él de la biblioteca.

En fin, que el chico era un visitante habitual del lugar, pero siempre con situaciones ligadas a la chica más lista de Hogwarts. Al verlo entrar solo y dirigirse a los estantes de libros sin buscar a su amiga sorprendió mucho a la bibliotecaria y más aun al ver que se entretenía en los libros de la sección de literatura muggle.

Bueno, era de conocimiento de la comunidad mágica la debilidad de Arthur Weasley por todo lo muggle, pero la señora Pince ignoraba que alguno de sus hijos hubiera heredado esa particularidad. Además, de ser así, la había desarrollado en las últimas horas…

Cuando más concentrada se encontraba la funcionaria pensando en esa extraña situación que rompía su rutina, fue sorprendida por una sonriente cara, algo pecosa, con unos hermosos ojos celestes y un reluciente cabello rojo.

– ¿Podía ayudarme a buscar un libro? Me temo que no soy capaz de encontrarlo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había visto acercarse al chico que la tenía en ese estado de concentración. Ronald Weasley estaba frente a ella y le sonreía con toda confianza.

– Por supuesto, señor Weasley¿qué libro es? –le preguntó la eficiente mujer.

– Es un escrito muggle… –dijo bajando un poco la voz al ver que su interlocutora lo volvía a ver frunciendo el ceño– creo que se llama "Juleo y Romieta".

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Ninguno de los actuales estudiantes de Hogwarts había presenciado nunca el espectáculo que se mostraba ante sus ojos: la estricta, disciplinada, para muchos amargada y sobre todo siempre correcta señora Pince reía a carcajadas detrás de su mostrador y un joven pelirrojo, completamente sonrojado la miraba fijamente sin comprender lo que sucedía frente a él.

º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-

_Gracias por leer. También agradezco a Sara Fénix Black por haber leído la historia, hacer sugerencias y comentarla conmigo…_


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Advertencia_**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge de una conversación con **Sara Fénix Black** acerca de la obra de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta" y una confusión al estilo Weasley. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no con fines de lucro.

_Hola, puse de una vez el primer capítulo para que puedan hacerse una idea de por dónde va la historia, espero que sea de su agrado... Gracias, nuevamente, a Sara Fénix Black por su apoyo con esta historia..._

º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-

**Juleo y Romieta **

_**Capítulo 1 **_

Algo estaba saliendo mal… definitivamente no todo estaba resultando como lo había planeado. ¿Era tan difícil conquistar a una chica?

Ronald Weasley, un joven y atractivo pelirrojo que cursaba el último año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, estaba confundido. Es cierto que nunca estuvo muy ubicado con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero a partir del verano anterior su confusión era aun mayor. Luego de analizar una a una todas sus reacciones y lo que sentía respecto a las chicas, había llegado a una conclusión: le gustaba la más hermosa, simpática, sencilla, correcta, estudiosa, estricta, mandona, estresante y dominante chica del colegio.

Hermione Granger, la chica en cuestión, no parecía interesada en entrar en el juego de las parejas y los noviazgos fugaces y eso era, según Ron, un punto a su favor. Eso la convertía en una chica mucho más interesante para él.

Era por eso, que su conclusión le había llevado a tomar una decisión: **conquistaría a la hermosa castaña que le robaba el sueño**. Lo que nunca se planteó, fue la posibilidad de que esto no fuera una tarea fácil. Lamentablemente para él, así era.

Desde que comenzó el ciclo lectivo, Ron había hecho hasta lo imposible por realizar actividades con Hermione, incluso estaba dispuesto a participar activamente en la P.E.D.D.O si es que esto le permitía compartir con ella… pero eso no había dado resultado.

Se había dado cuenta entonces de que tendría que hacerlo, el club de cultura muggle…

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

(Flashback: _Inicio del curso_)

En el último vagón del tren, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger aguardaban a Ginny y a Ron para viajar juntos. Cuando los pelirrojos ingresaron al vagón fue claro para Hermione y Ron que Harry y Ginny no les prestarían ninguna atención por el resto del trayecto, así que con una sonrisa ella lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

– ¡Hola Ron! –dijo ella bajando a su gato del asiento para que el pelirrojo pudiera sentarse.

– Hola –respondió mientras pensaba "está bellísima"– ¿qué tal el verano?

Sorprendentemente para Hermione, ella y Ron habían hablado por horas sin discutir. Eso era algo novedoso en su relación con el pelirrojo, pero lo atribuyó a la nueva madurez de ambos.

La verdad era que antes de emprender la terrible tarea de empacar, Ron había definido algunos temas de conversación que podrían ayudarle a mantener la atención de la castaña durante el viaje. El embobamiento de Harry y Ginny solo había sido una perfecta casualidad para el pelirrojo… pero él la había aprovechado.

– ¡Ha sido genial! –dijo la castaña comenzando a explicarle todo lo que había hecho en esos dos meses.

Cuando el verano de Hermione no tenía más secretos para Ron, el chico tuvo que echar mano a sus pre-pensados temas de conversación.

– Me alegra que pasaras un verano tan divertido –dijo considerando que en realidad ella lo había pasado muy bien– en la Madriguera todo estuvo bien. De hecho papá consiguió un _tevelisor_… es sorprendente ese aparato¿has visto lo interesante que es?

– Por supuesto Ron, todas las casas muggles tienen al menos uno –aseguró la castaña mirándolo fijamente– incluso hay otros artefactos eléctricos que son más sorprendentes que un **televisor** –e hizo hincapié en la palabra para que él la retuviera.

– Creo que no sé mucho de la cultura muggle…

– ¡Pues es genial que lo reconozcas! –dijo ella levantando tanto la voz que sacó a Harry y a Ginny de su mutua contemplación.

– ¿Hum? –gruñó Harry volviendo a verlos.

– Creo que Ron podría formar parte del nuevo club muggle que la profesora McGonagall quiere formar este año en el colegio… –explicó la chica a la pareja.

– ¿Club muggle? –inquirió Ron regresando la atención de Hermione directamente a él y logrando que la pareja que los acompañaba regresara a su mundo particular.

– Sí. La profesora McGonagall quiere que todos los estudiantes de familia netamente mágica conozcan más acerca de los muggles, de manera que comprendan mejor a los magos y brujas que tenemos ese origen.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Ron lleno de curiosidad.

– Por que ella quiere que colabore con el club, solo que ignoro cómo irá a funcionar.

(Fin del flashback)

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Así que Ronald Weasley había terminado como un miembro más del club de cultura muggle… no era precisamente el miembro estrella, de hecho no aportaba prácticamente nada, pero no faltaba a una sola reunión, se las arreglaba para sentarse siempre al lado de Hermione Granger y comentaba con ella lo que los demás decían.

Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendida por su amigo, estaba siendo muy constante con el club y aunque ella preferiría que fuera alguien más activo en el grupo, no podía negar que le encantaban las atenciones que recibía constantemente de él.

Así habían pasado los dos primeros meses del curso lectivo. Ron estaba seguro de que hacía avances con la castaña, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella buscaba algo más…

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

(Flashback: _un día antes de la visita de Ron a la biblioteca_)

– ¡Vamos Hermione! –dijo la pelirroja deteniéndose bruscamente en el pasillo– ¡no puedes hablar en serio!

– Pues lo hago –contestó deteniéndose unos pasos más adelante que su amiga y volviéndose a verla fijamente– ¿No te gustaría que un chico fuera así de romántico contigo?

Ronald Weasley que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina a la que llegaban las chicas en ese momento, se detuvo y escuchó con atención.

– Pues sí… ¡pero eso ya no existe! –aseguró la chica Weasley– ¡eso era hace muchos siglos! Es que acaso¿no has visto la fecha de ese libro?

– Por supuesto que la he visto y sé que es muy viejo, pero me encantaría que alguien me tratara con él la trata a ella¿no te gustaría que alguien fuera capaz de renunciar a su familia por ti?

– No… –dijo con una sonrisa pícara la pelirroja– el que me gusta no tiene familia…

– ¡Oh Ginny! Yo hablo en serio –dijo la castaña acercándose a su amiga– Tal vez yo no sea Julieta pero quiero mi Romeo…

– Sueñas demasiado –dijo la más joven comenzando a caminar nuevamente– tendrás que conformarte con el libro… además creo que en el club se organizará una obra de teatro para Navidad, tal vez quieran representar tu "Juleo y Romieta"

– ¡Romeo y Julieta! –corrigió Hermione emprendiendo la marcha tras la pelirroja.

(Fin del flashback)

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Así que Ron había ido a la biblioteca, era su primera experiencia en el uso de este recurso escolar… y había fracasado.

º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-

_Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora… como les anuncié los capítulos serán cortos, me encantaría saber su opinión acerca del fic y sus comentarios generales. ¡Gracias por leer! _


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Advertencia_**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge de una conversación con Sara Fénix Black acerca de la obra de William Shakesperare "Romeo y Julieta" y una confusión al estilo Weasley. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-

_Muchas gracias por sus mensajes_… _realmente me sorprendió la aceptación que está teniendo el fic. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado a lo largo de los capítulos. No será un fic muy largo. A las personas que me dejaron su dirección de correo o los mensajes tenían referencia a esta página, les contesté sus reviews por esas vías. Para todos muchas gracias…_

º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-

**Juleo y Romieta **

**Capítulo 2 **

A su regreso de la biblioteca, Ron se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana a meditar sobre su situación. No era fácil soportar la risa de la señora Pince y la mirada burlesca de todos los estudiantes que estaban en la biblioteca, pero él estoicamente lo había conseguido, y dignamente había caminado fuera del lugar antes de correr velozmente a la sala común de Gryffindor.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el-niño-que-vivió entrando en la habitación de los varones de último año– estás muy pensativo…

– Pienso…

– ¿Así de grave es? –bromeó interrumpiéndolo Harry.

– Sí –le respondió el pelirrojo volviéndolo a ver– tal vez tú puedas ayudarme…

– ¡Claro! –dijo el chico con una sonrisa– ¿a quién tengo que matar?

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Ron abriendo mucho los ojos.

– ¡Nada! Es un chiste muggle… –aclaró el moreno– ¿qué es lo que pasa?

– ¿Has leído un libro llamado "Juleo y Romieta" o algo así?

– ¿Será "Romeo y Julieta"? –repreguntó intrigado.

– Sí¡ese es! –dijo Ron levantándose– creo que eso fue lo que ella dijo… –murmuró para sí.

Harry Potter se acomodó en su cama y sentándose con los pies recogidos comenzó a referirle a su amigo lo que recordaba del clásico.

– Bueno, no lo he leído… la verdad es que es un libro muy viejo. –Harry estaba intrigado por la pregunta, pero algo sabía del tema así que prefirió ayudar a Ron para luego preguntarle sobre su problema– Es la historia de una pareja que se enamora pero pertenecen a familias que se odian. Es una tragedia…

– ¿Él es muy romántico? –dijo el pelirrojo mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

– ¿Él?

– ¡Juleo!

– Romeo –le corrigió Harry– y sí, sí era muy romántico¿pero por qué te importa eso ahora?

– Ella quiere un Juleo… no se considera Romieta, pero quiere un Juleo… –le dijo a su amigo "aclarando" lo que le sucedía.

– Creo que necesitas ayuda amigo –dijo Harry acercándose al pelirrojo y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

– ¡Por eso te estoy preguntando a ti!

– ¡No! –dijo el moreno– me refiero a un loquero¡no tengo idea de qué hablas! –agregó separándose de su amigo y retornando a su cama.

Ron lo miró un poco molesto. Lentamente se acercó a su amigo y se dispuso a contarle toda la historia, cómo se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, lo que había hecho para conquistarla y lo que había descubierto al escucharla hablar con su hermana…

Harry había puesto mucha atención a la narración de Ron, sobre todo en lo referente a su hermana, él estaba muy interesado en la opinión de Ginny, pues estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

– Por cierto, creo que mi hermanita está colgada por ti –dijo el pelirrojo arrugando el entrecejo.

Harry enrojeció fuertemente, pero no negó nada.

– Creo que vas a tener que conseguir el libro –dijo el moreno mirándolo seriamente a los ojos y cambiando de tema.

– Olvidé contarte esa parte… –dijo Ron disponiéndose a narrarle su peripecia de esa tarde.

El relato le llevó unos minutos y después de que Harry terminó de reír, prometió ir a la biblioteca y buscar en el catálogo a William Shakespeare y sacar para Ron un ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

El anuncio de la próxima obra de teatro que se presentaría en Hogwarts no se había hecho esperar. El club de cultura muggle ofrecería una "variedad" en los días de Navidad: "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare se llevaría a escena el 26 de diciembre en la noche, los actores que la presentarían aun no estaban escogidos…

º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-

_Bueno, esto es todo por el momento¡hasta la siguiente entrega! Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por sus comentarios._


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Advertencia_**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge de una conversación con Sara Fénix Black acerca de la obra de William Shakesperare "Romeo y Julieta" y una confusión al estilo Weasley. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

_Nuevamente, quiero agradecer a las personas que me enviaron un mensaje para comentar los capítulos anteriores. Muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mi…_

**Juleo y Romieta**

**Capítulo 3 **

La idea de la obra de teatro había sido muy buena, tan es así que muchos chicos del club quisieron optar por algún papel en el montaje.

– ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad? –preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga luego de haber dado la audición para el papel principal.

– Creo que lo hiciste muy bien y me parece que tienes muchas oportunidades, la verdad es que Padma no fue muy buena, Hannah no parecía muy romántica y Luna… pues creo que no hay forma de que parezca que está en este mundo.

– Así que crees que obtendré el papel por que nadie más es capaz de hacerlo –dijo la chica haciendo una mueca– Creo que optaré por otro papel¡uno que sea un reto para mí!

– Pues la verdad… –dijo la castaña ganándose una mueca mayor– ¡no en serio! Creo que lo hiciste muy bien, pero eso hay que sumarlo al hecho de que las demás no lo hicieron nada bien.

– ¿No vas a presentarte para optar por el papel de Julieta? –preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro– así podrías conocer a Romeo…

– Muy graciosa… –respondió Hermione– sabes¡creo que voy a hacer la audición! Si no me toman, por lo menos no me estaré preguntando constantemente que habría sucedido de haber participado.

– ¡Esa es la actitud que quería verte! –dijo la pelirroja tomándola de las manos– ¡ve y rómpete una pierna! –le dijo muy emocionada.

– ¡Señorita Weasley! –llamó McGonagall– ¡modere su vocabulario! –se escuchó desde el frente.

Hermione se levantó riendo con su amiga. De reojo, vio que Lavander Brown las miraba molesta. La castaña sabía que su compañera de habitación no la apreciaba, pues tenía la extraña idea de que Ronald Weasley había terminado con ella por lo que sentía por la prefecta. ¿De dónde habría sacado tal idea? En fin, de todas maneras Hermione optó por hacerse la desentendida con ella y caminar hacia el escenario. Subió e interpretó a una romántica Julieta.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

– ¡Aquí está! –dijo el chico de ojos verde esmeralda, mientras el pelirrojo tomaba el libro en sus manos– ¡no sabes lo bien que se escondió William! Solo había un ejemplar, supongo que el otro lo solicitaron para las audiciones…

– ¿Audiciones? –respondió Ron ojeando la lista de personajes el libro– creí que la profesora McGonagall elegiría a los actores según su parecer…

– Pues parece que la obra ha llamado la atención, así que hoy serán las audiciones. Me voy a presentar… Ginny va a presentarse para hacer el papel de Julieta, así que me presentaré para optar por el puesto de Romeo…

– Para eso no necesitas la audición… ella está loca por ti –aseguró el pelirrojo separando sus ojos del libro y mirando atravesadamente a su amigo.

– Pero sería maravilloso hacer la obra con ella –dijo el chico tirándose en su cama con las manos tras su cabeza– ensayos… pruebas de vestuario… nerviosismo por el estreno… ¡sería genial pasar eso juntos!

– ¡Te está haciendo mal el clima! –refunfuñó Ron– mejor vamos a comer, tal vez tengamos suerte y las encontremos en el camino.

– Está bien –accedió resignadamente, poniéndose nuevamente de pie– primero voy al baño…

Harry ya se disponía a entrar al váter cuando escuchó a Ron hablarle.

– ¡Hey, Harry!

– ¿Sí? –respondió sin volverse el moreno.

– Gracias por conseguirme el libro…

– Fue un placer… ¡cuñado! –y entró pronto al cuarto de baño, para evitar que un clásico de Shakespeare se estampara en su espalda.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

La profesora McGonagall esta sorprendida por la euforia que despertó la puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta. Muchos estudiantes habían audicionado para todos los papeles, incluso el papel de "Sirviente tercero" (N/A: solo menciona una frase en toda la obra) había sido multitudinariamente solicitado… si cuatro personas pueden considerarse multitud. (N/A: La euforia está causando estragos con la profesora McGonagall…)

El club, definitivamente, estaba dando resultado. La prueba era que varios Slytherin habían probado suerte con los papeles de la obra y aunque Pansy Parkinson había sido completamente incompetente como Julieta, lo importante era que lo había intentado y al final había obtenido el papel de la señora Capuleto.

Para todos los papeles había sido difícil decidir al intérprete, sobre todo para los dos protagonistas. Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley eran las mejores opciones para interpretar a la romántica Julieta, pero Ginny además había optado por el papel del Ama y allí no había más opción que ella… para todos los papeles la situación era similiar y los "actores" que querían más de un papel no le hacían fácil la tarea.

El trabajo de escogencia le llevó muchas horas, pero a la mañana siguiente en todas las salas comunes apareció un pergamino con la lista de los actores seleccionados para cada personaje:

_**Intérpretes Romeo y Julieta**_

_Julieta:_ Hermione Granger (titular)  
Luna Lovegood (suplente)

_Romeo:_ Terry Boot (titular)  
Ronald Weasley (suplente)

_Mercucio:_ Harry Potter 

_Ama:_ Ginevra Weasley…

º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-

_¡Hola! Una aclaración: tal y como se presenta en el capítulo, el "sirviente tercero" solo dice una línea en toda la obra y no es nada importante; es un personaje de "relleno". Como habrán notado tomo algunas ideas generales de "El misterio del príncipe", pero solo las que se ajustan a la idea de esta historia. _


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Advertencia_**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge de una conversación con Sara Fénix Black acerca de la obra de William Shakesperare "Romeo y Julieta" y una confusión al estilo Weasley. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus mensajes. Parece ser que todos tienen una teoría de lo que va a suceder en el fic… espero que les guste la mía…_

**Juleo y Romieta **

**Capítulo 4 **

Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley, dos de las actrices de la obra navideña, no se presentaron a desayunar esa mañana. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero ese día se notó mucho su ausencia. Después del anuncio de los estudiantes que participarían en "Romeo y Julieta" todos en el comedor deseaban echarles una mirada…

– Te presentaste –dijo el moreno trayendo a la conversación en tema de la obra de teatro– dijiste que no lo harías, pero te presentaste –continuó.

Ron lo miró de soslayo y siguió comiendo calladamente.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo harías? –dijo Harry dejando su tostada en el plato y volviéndose hacia Ron– ¡por lo menos te habría acompañado!

– Tenía que ir solo Harry –murmuró Ron– si hubieras ido me habría puesto nervioso…

– Te habría ido a dar apoyo –le cortó el moreno– para eso estamos los amigos. Te recuerdo que lo has hecho muchas veces por mí, y cuando tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo por ti, ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta –dijo Harry bastante molesto.

En ese momento, Ron hizo lo que nunca había hecho, soltó su tostada sobre el plato. Respiró profundo, apretó los puños y se encaró con Harry.

– Es como en el quiddich –dijo en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible para su amigo– ¿recuerdas cuando entrené en quinto año para el puesto de guardián? Primero tenía que darme cuenta de que podía hacerlo, pero necesitaba mi espacio para eso Harry. Con esto es igual, solo que tuve que probar delante de McGonagall por que no tenía tiempo para hacerlo solo.

– Igual pude ir para darte ánimos –rebatió el chico de ojos verdes.

– Lo sé… y los voy a necesitar de ahora en adelante, pero primero tenía que enfrentarme al reto yo solo.

– ¡Al menos pudiste decirme que ibas a intentarlo!

– Me decidí al último momento… estuve a punto de salir corriendo al menos tres veces… –dijo ganándose una sonrisa de su amigo– ¿por qué no audicionaste para Romeo?

– Iba a hacerlo, pero cuando llegué Hermione hacía su prueba…

– ¿Y? –interrumpió Ron.

– ¿Tú harías escenas de amor con Ginny?

La mirada de espanto de Ron fue mayúscula y la risa de Harry que acompañó ese gesto hizo que más de una persona en el comedor volviera a verlos momentáneamente.

– ¡Eso pensé! –aclaró Harry– yo tampoco podría hacerlas con Hermione, ella es como una hermana para mí, y lo sabes. Cuando la vi, supe que ella obtendría el papel… ¡así que opté por Mercucio!

Los chicos se levantaron y salieron del comedor. Esta salida se vio acompañada de lamentos de parte de Ron, pues al distraerse de su desayuno, los elfos domésticos habían hecho desaparecer su plato y con él la comida que le quedaba. Ese se presentaba como un largo día para el pelirrojo¡al menos hasta el almuerzo!

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

– Parece que tendremos varias escenas juntas.

– Sí… ¿cuántas veces compartimos escena con Mercucio? –preguntó la pelirroja que no se sabía el libro de memoria (N/A¡Hermione sí!)

– ¿Qué importa eso? –le respondió la castaña.

– A ti no te importa, pero a mi sí. ¿Viste quién interpreta el papel?

– Sí… –dijo comprendiendo el interés de su amiga.

Las chicas se sentaron en el jardín y se dispusieron a recibir una buena dosis de sol matutino.

– ¿Sabías que Ron iba a presentarse a la audición? –preguntó Hermione luego de estar un rato en silencio.

– No –contestó Ginny– pero la verdad es que me sorprendió.

– A mi también…

– Lo habrá hecho para tener la oportunidad de ensayar contigo… no creerás que lo hizo para conquistar chicas…

Hermione se volvió a mirar a su amiga con escepticismo. Ginny estaba con la cara hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados, tal y como había estado ella segundos antes.

– Eso es imposible –dijo.

– ¿Por qué va a ser imposible? Todos saben que los actores son muy cotizados… incluso más que los jugadores de quiddich…

– ¡No! Me refiero a que lo hiciera por ensayar conmigo…

– Te equivocas. Que tú no quieras ver que está loco por ti es una cosa, otra es lo que sucede en este planeta –sentenció la menor de las dos.

– Pero él no sabía que yo iba a optar por el papel… –razonó la castaña– por si no lo recuerdas, lo decidí en el último minuto.

– Tienes razón, …como siempre.

– Me gustaría no tenerla –susurró Hermione volviendo a tomar el sol.

Ginny Weasley se limitó a sonreír para sí, pues el susurro no fue tan bajo como para evitar que la pelirroja comprendiera las palabras de su amiga.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato. Cuando fue hora de ingresar a clases, las dos chicas se levantaron, recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a entrar en el castillo.

– Tú le gustas –dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio– ignoro la razón que tuvo para optar por el papel de Romeo; tal vez solo quería mostrarte su interés por el club, o que se atrevería a todo por ti, o que está loco, pero ten la seguridad que en el fondo la razón eres tú.

Hermione no supo que responderle a la pelirroja; pero deseaba de todo corazón que lo dicho por su amiga fuera verdad, no le hacía nada de gracia que intentara atraer a más chicas de las que ya atraía por ser guardián de Gryffindor.

En silencio las dos chicas entraron al castillo y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas. Desde dentro del castillo tres pares de ojos siguieron su recorrido.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

_Bueno… eso ha sido todo por ahora… Como habrán notado, este fue un capítulo de transición, necesario para aclarar el panorama. Espero que les gustara el capítulo. Hasta la próxima…_


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Advertencia_**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge de una conversación con Sara Fénix Black acerca de la obra de William Shakesperare "Romeo y Julieta" y una confusión al estilo Weasley. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

_Hola a todos, me disculpo por no haber publicado, pero me percaté que había problemas con esta página, así que preferí esperar a que se corrigiera el problema para subir el capítulo. No sé si las respuestas a los reviews llegaron a ustedes, espero que sí. Nuevamente gracias por los mensajes, y gracias a Sara Fénix Black por sus sugerencias a la historia._

**Juleo y Romieta **

**Capítulo 5 **

Terry Boot estaba exultante. Como buen ravenclaw, adoraba el trabajo duro relacionado con el estudio. Aprenderse el papel de Romeo era todo un reto para él e interpretar esta obra con Hermione Granger… era un _plus_. Nunca había querido reconocerlo ante nadie, pero esa chica le encantaba. ¡Su cerebro era tan sexy!

El club de la profesora McGonagall había sido una gran idea y a él le estaba brindando una oportunidad que no se habría imaginado nunca. Tenía la impresión de que Ronald Weasley sería un problema para sus intenciones, pues daba la impresión de estar prendado de la castaña, pero eso no era un problema para él… no en vano era un ravenclaw ¡los chicos más listos de Hogwarts!…

Hoy se veía muy linda… la había visto tomar el sol con la pelirroja en los jardines del colegio. Como tenía la excusa ideal, se acercaría hoy a hablar con ella para invitarla a ensayar juntos ¡ya podía ver la historia de amor que tejerían entre los dos!

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Esa tarde, Hermione y Harry se dirigían al aula de Pociones, Ron había salido antes del comedor por que debía ir a recoger su tarea, así que esta pareja se encaminó despacio hacia las mazmorras. 

– No creí que te presentaras a las audiciones –dijo Harry– ¡es sorprendente!

– Me gusta mucho esa obra y también el teatro en general. La verdad era que no quería tener que preguntarme después que habría sucedido de haberme presentado¡así que me animé!

– Lo sé, me alegro que obtuvieras el papel¡eres buena! Tienes que saber que tu presentación en las audiciones hicieron que optará por Mercucio, claro que no sabía que se moría a media obra…

– ¿Audicionaste sin saber del personaje? –preguntó la chica sorprendida– Vas a tener que leerte la obra completa.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –respondió el chico, pensando en una buena razón para librarse de la lectura del clásico de la literatura que representarían– no quiero matarme el final de la obra… esperaré a verla en escena.

– ¡Eres imposible! –declaró Hermione sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa– pero estoy segura que terminarás leyéndola… el Ama sale un poco más que Mercucio…

– Entonces tal vez lea un poco –dijo pícaramente el chico– así tal vez pueda colaborar con los ensayos de cierta actriz…

– Estoy segura que a ella le gustará –sentenció la chica con una sonrisa– es mejor que vayamos a clases…

La pareja llegó a las mazmorras. En la puerta del aula, se encontraron la estampa más surrealista que habían visto en mucho tiempo: Ronald Weasley estaba sentado en el pasillo, su mochila estaba abierta a su lado y en el regazo del chico había… ¡un libro! El susurraba bajito algunas cosas y parecía ignorar la presencia de los otros estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin que estaban, como él, esperando que se abriera la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron prontamente a Ron. Ella se sorprendió al verlo leyendo un ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta, ignoraba que tuviera uno…

– Te veo muy ocupado –dijo ella agachándose para quedar a la altura del pelirrojo.

– Hola Hermione –dijo alejando sus ojos del libro– no soy muy bueno memorizando… –dijo para aclarar su forma de actuar, pero sin aclarar que quería saberse todo el papel para tener la posibilidad de ayudarla a ensayar.

– Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

– Me gustaría–dijo el chico, preguntándose cómo lo podría ayudar a memorizar algo.

Para ese momento, Hermione ya se había sentado al lado de Ron y miraba sobre su hombro para ver la escena que leía. En ese instante, el querido profesor de pociones decidió que el grupo debía ingresar al aula, así que abrió violentamente la puerta y se movió para que todos entraran. Bueno… casi todos. La verdad es que Ron y Hermione no se percataron de lo sucedido a sus espaldas, así que cuando Harry pasó pateando el zapato de su amigo, él se levantó prontamente y, casi sin pensarlo, se volvió a ofrecerle su mano a su amiga y así ayudarla a levantarse…

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

La clase de pociones había estado aburrida… aunque habían aprendido a elaborar una poción para aliviar las indigestiones y eso podía ser de utilidad si Ron y Harry seguían comiendo como trituradores de basura.

– ¿Cómo dijo Harry que fue mi audición? –le preguntó Hermione a Ron cuando se dirigían a la sala común. Harry había sido castigado en Pociones, por lo que el trío se había visto momentáneamente convertido en dúo.

– Pues dijo que eras muy buena –dijo el chico que cargaba una gran pila de libros, obvio que de Hermione– estoy deseando verte en acción.

– Ya verás cuando ensayemos…

– Me dijo la profesora que los ensayos empezarían en dos semanas, para entonces debo saberme todo el papel.

Estaban frente a la sala común.

– "¿Qué luz se abre paso por aquella ventana? Es el oriente y Julieta es el sol…" –dijo una voz acercándose a la pareja antes que dieran la contraseña.

– ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida Hermione mientras se volvía a ver a la persona que hablaba– ¡Terry!

Ron no pudo evitar fruncir el seño ¡cómo se atrevía Terry Boot a hablarle así a Hermione! Los celos comenzaron a moverse fuertemente dentro de él …y a tomar el control.

– "Levántate, bello sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, que ya está enferma y pálida de dolor porque tú, su doncella, eres más hermosa que ella…"

– Podrías ser menos cursi –dijo el pelirrojo ubicándose entre los otros dos– además, se llama Hermione, Julieta es solo su personaje.

– ¡Ron! –lo riño ella– Terry solo hace uso de las frases que deberá decirme en la obra –dijo ella, y dándole la espalda a Ron dijo– ¿cómo estás Terry? Te felicito por haber obtenido el papel.

– Gracias, lo mejor que tiene el papel es que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo con la chica más lista de Hogwarts… Me preguntaba si podríamos ensayar juntos –dijo Terry rodeando a Ron para quedar cara a cara con la castaña.

– Ella va a ensayar conmigo –intervino Ron ubicándose nuevamente entre ellos.

– Será un placer –contestó la castaña apartando a Ron. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decidir por ella? Su amigo estaba cada vez peor ¡era intolerable su manera de comportarse!

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

_Gracias por leer… espero que les gustara la escena. Creo que con este capítulo queda claro quién era el dueño del otro par de ojos que miraba a las chicas entrar en el colegio…_

_La parte que recita Terry pertenece a la famosa escena del balcón, en la que Romeo le declara sus sentimientos a la joven Romieta, digo, Julieta…_

_Bueno, espero que les siga gustando el fic…_


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge de una conversación con Sara Fénix Black acerca de la obra de William Shakesperare "Romeo y Julieta" y una confusión al estilo Weasley. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro._

**Juleo y Romieta **

**Capítulo 6**

Hermione estaba confundida. Ensayaba todos los días con Terry después del almuerzo y las cosas con él no eran difíciles. El chico era muy listo y su forma de actuar era muy fluida. Hacía un muy buen "Romeo". ¡Cualquier chica se enamoraría de él!

Era un chico listo, con buena memoria y con gran talento para el teatro. El único problema era que más de la mitad del tiempo parecía más interesado en conquistarla que en ensayar, daba la impresión que tomaba los ensayos como un pretexto para cortejarla.

Por otra parte, ella se había ofrecido a ayudar a Ron, pero luego de que aceptara ensayar con Terry, él había aducido que aun no se sabía sus líneas y que era mejor que ensayaran por separado. Hermione no estaba segura, pero tenía la impresión de que Ron se había molestado más que en otras ocasiones. En fin¡ese era su problema!

Por el momento ella tenía un problema mayor, hasta el momento su "Julieta" no había logrado la intensidad y el sentimentalismo de la audición. Estaba un poco rígida en su personaje y le costaba imaginarse enamorada de Terry, lo cual lograba que su caracterización se fuera a pique. No quería decepcionar a la profesora McGonagall, sobre todo por que su suplente era Luna y sabía que la chica era impredecible.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Ron estaba atrasado con su personaje. Aunque parezca mentira, se había leído la obra completa antes de intentar aprenderse sus líneas, pero no le había gustado el final. ¿A quién se le ocurre matar a los protagonistas de esa manera? No comprendía por qué a Hermione le gustaba tanto la obra; podía entender que le gustara "Romeo"¿pero la obra completa? Tal vez era un poco masoquista y él aun no lo había descubierto…

Más de una vez estuvo tentado a no aprenderse sus líneas, de todas maneras lo más probable era que Terry no tuviera ningún inconveniente, así que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Pero su meta inicial seguía intacta¡aprendería a ser tan romántico como Juleo para poder conquistar a su Romieta!

Harry lo había ayudado bastante con su personaje, al menos con la primera parte de la obra. Pues tenían juntos muchos diálogos. Incluso Ginny estaba apoyándolo… Harry y Ginny estaban muy sorprendidos por la interpretación que mostraba Ron, él se mostraba como un chico más bien tímido y las frases de Romeo eran un poco grandilocuentes para él, así que habían tenido que ayudarle bastante para que pudiera darlas sin parecer que leía la receta de una poción. ¡Pero lo estaba logrando! Ron se estaba convirtiendo en un aceptable "Romeo".

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Después de una semana y media, tres días antes del inicio de los ensayos generales, Hermione había hablado con Luna Lovegood y habían decidido reunirse con Terry y Ron a ensayar luego del almuerzo. A Terry no le había agradado la idea, pues esto le quitaba la oportunidad de estar a solas con la castaña, pero no había querido contradecirla.

Los primeros ensayos de los cuatro juntos habían sido muy tensos, sobre todo por que Ron no parecía soportar al ravenclaw y éste a su vez, daba la impresión de sufrir del mismo mal, pero dirigido al pelirrojo.

Luna había sido de mucha ayuda para alivianar la situación, pues conocía bien a Terry y a Ron y tenía una gran habilidad para cambiar los temas de conversación y terminar las discusiones entre ambos chicos.

El primer escollo fue el repartir las parejas para los ensayos. Terry insistía en que él debía ensayar con Hermione, pues eran los actores principales, pero la lógica de Luna se impuso para alegría de Ron y desdicha de Terry: las probabilidades de que tanto Terry como Hermione se indispusieran el día de la presentación eran casi nulas, así que lo ideal era que aprovecharan los ensayos particulares en las duplas Hermione – Ron y Luna – Terry, pues de indisponerse uno de los dos, la obra se presentaría con un titular y un suplente.

Solventado ese pequeño problema, el siguiente inconveniente lo presentaron los dos chicos. Ron era un poco inseguro en su actuación y Terry lo interrumpía constantemente para "darle consejos" que terminaban por provocar discusiones bastante acaloradas entre los dos "Romeos".

La situación se había puesto tensa poco a poco, pero la tarde anterior, el día anterior del primer ensayo general…

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

(Flashback: _tarde anterior a orillas del lago_)

– Sinceramente, no creo que lo logres –dijo Terry con aire de sabelotodo– necesitarías muchas más semanas de ensayo que lo que tiene este año. ¡Tendré que evitar enfermarme!

– No sé, creo que Ron es más tierno que tú –dijo la voz dulce de Luna.

Ron le sonrió agradecido a la rubia y se volvió a esperar la valoración de Hermione, la verdad es que esa era la única opinión que quería respecto a su "Romeo".

– Creo que los dos lo hacen bien –dijo diplomáticamente Hermione– pero Terry se sabe mejor los diálogos.

La mirada de Ron había sido todo un poema. Era una mezcla tristeza y derrota que Hermione no había podido resistir. Ella sabía que él había dado su mayor esfuerzo y ella no se lo había reconocido.

– Pero creo que Luna está en lo correcto, Ron, pones un sentimiento especial en el personaje y eso es muy hermoso.

La sonrisa que le regaló el pelirrojo ante esta declaración fue suficiente para que la respiración de la castaña se sobresaltara y tomara una velocidad inusitada. La profundidad de esos océanos celestes que tenía en frente la amenazaba con ahogarla, y ella estaba a punto de caer en ellos.

(Fin del flashback)

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

La discusión entre los dos chicos no se había hecho esperar y la opinión de Hermione acerca de ambas interpretaciones había sido el mejor argumento de ambos contendientes.

Tanto Hermione como Luna se habían cansado de la escaramuza de los dos chicos y habían terminado por concluir el ensayo abruptamente. Cada una se dirigió a su correspondiente sala común y dejaron a los dos contendientes engarzados en su pelea particular.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

_Hola a todos! Quiero agradecerles que sigan con el fic… espero que esta página mantenga su buen funcionamiento para no tener que atrasarme otra vez en la publicación. No me gusta publicar cuando la página está fallando, sobre todo por que (al menos a mí) me encanta seguir las historias apenas las publican y odio que no me avisen, así que por eso lo subí hasta ahora._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…_


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Advertencia_**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge de una conversación con Sara Fénix Black acerca de la obra de William Shakesperare "Romeo y Julieta" y una confusión al estilo Weasley. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

**Juleo y Romieta**

**Capítulo 7**

Ese día comenzaban los ensayos generales. Hermione estaba nerviosa, sobre todo por que aun le costaba interpretar a la Julieta locamente enamorada… por otra parte, lo sucedido la tarde anterior la tenía descontrolada. Había meditado mucho, y la sonrisa de Ron siempre volvía a ella y la mirada que le había dedicado evitaba que se concentrara en otra cosa.

Desde su cuarto año, ella había deseado que él se percatara de su existencia, no como una biblioteca ambulante, sino como una mujer; pero obviamente eso iba más allá de las capacidades de Ron, o al menos eso era lo que ella había creído hasta ahora…

Ginny decía que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero bueno, una hermana puede equivocarse ¿no? Aunque ella había pensado, al menos durante el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts, que él había madurado en las vacaciones. De hecho, durante todo lo que llevaba el curso lectivo, él se había comportado como un chico más responsable ¿serían figuraciones suyas? Tal vez ella solo había visto lo que había querido ver…

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

El plazo señalado por la profesora McGonagall se había terminado. Los ensayos particulares habían acabado. Era el momento de comenzar con los ensayos generales.

La profesora estaba muy ansiosa y los había citado a todos temprano, pues deseaba aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Hermione, por ser "la mano derecha" de la profesora, había accedido a llegar una hora antes y así poder finiquitar detalles de vestuario y escenografía antes de que sus compañeros llegaran. Así que en ese momento, ella salía de la sala común y los ojos de cierto pelirrojo la veían alejarse.

Ron no sabía que pensar. La tarde anterior, ella había dicho cosas muy agradables acerca de su actuación, pero después había desaparecido y aun no había podido hablar con ella. Sabía que estaba en su habitación, pero ese era territorio prohibido para ellos, así que no había podido hablarle.

Ginny le había dicho que su amiga estaba bien, pero que tenía muchas tareas atrasadas, así que se había dedicado a concluirlas antes de que comenzaran los ensayos generales. Eso era muy propio de ella, pero él guardaba la esperanza de que lo sucedido la tarde anterior tuviera algo que ver con la repentina ausencia de la castaña.

Cuando Ron llegó al salón, aun no habían llegado la mayoría de los estudiantes. Él había salido de su sala común antes que Ginny y Harry, pues deseaba ubicarse lejos del otro "Romeo".

Romeo… ¡ese chico sí que sabía expresarse! Ron no podía creer que existiera un personaje como ese¿podría él alguna vez hablar con tanta propiedad? Había aprendido mucho de Romeo… ¡ese chico sí sabía de romance! Estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba. Levantó la vista y unos hermosos ojos marrones lo contemplaban desde el escenario… Hermione.

Ron se limitó a sonreírle y a saludarla con la mano. No se acercó al escenario por miedo a que ella se fuera, le había rehuido tanto desde la tarde del día anterior que prefería no tentar a su suerte. Ella le devolvió el saludo y él se sintió en las nubes.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos. Hermione estaba nerviosa, y la actitud tan positiva de Terry solo contribuía a alterarla más¡es que ese chico no podía estarse quieto! Definitivamente no necesitaba a alguien repitiéndole que se veía hermosa, que todo estaba listo, que la gente los veía, etc.

Estaba analizando la posibilidad de convertir a Terry en un escregruto de cola explosiva o de simplemente lanzarse un hechizo silenciador cuando la profesora McGonagall decidió empezar con su discurso de más de media hora acerca de la responsabilidad que acarreaba el formar parte de ese proyecto y el compromiso que esperaba de todos ellos.

Cuando terminó el eterno discurso, todos se dispusieron a ensayar sus escenas, Ron y Luna eran los únicos que se sentían fuera de lugar; bueno… en realidad solamente Ron se sentía de esa manera, para Luna ese era su estado habitual.

– Deberías declarártele –dijo la voz ausente de Luna.

– ¿Cómo? –respondió Ron dando un pequeño salto– ¿de qué hablas?

– De Hermione por supuesto –respondió ella mirando con atención su largo collar de corchos– a Terry le gusta y no creo que dure tanto en decírselo.

– ¿Estás segura? –preguntó Ron casi en un susurro.

– Sí… solo míralo –dijo levantando su vista hacia la pareja que ensayaba la escena del balcón.

Ella se veía muy hermosa… pero, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Ron apartó la vista de Hermione y ahora miraba a su rival. Terry se veía intrépido y decidido… dispuesto a todo; mas no fue eso lo que encendió las alarmas en el corazón de Ron¡era la escena del balcón!

La escena del balcón es una de las más románticas de toda la obra y, generalmente, incluye una serie de apasionados besos entre los dos protagonistas. Por el momento, la profesora insistía en que repitieran la parte de los monólogos, pero poco a poco se acercaba peligrosamente la parte de los besos…

– ¡No! –insistía la profesora– debes pensar que realmente él es el hombre de tu vida –repetía la profesora.

– ¡Vamos Hermione! Sé que tú puedes hacerlo –decía Terry completamente contrariado.

De hecho todos los presentes habían terminado por dejar lo que hacían para ver a la pareja protagonista. La gran sorpresa para todos era que Hermione Granger, la mejor estudiante del colegio no fuera capaz de interpretar correctamente a Julieta.

– Bien –dijo la castaña– lo intentaré de nuevo.

– No lo intente, señorita Granger –dijo la profesora– solo hágalo como lo hizo en la audición.

Vale decir que para Hermione Granger recibir una indicación de esta naturaleza era completamente humillante. Ver a la profesora con mirada seria y a Terry mirándola como si no la conociera… Levantó la vista y lo vio, Ron la miraba atentamente, le sonreía y le hacía señas para que repitiera sus líneas, casi pudo leer en sus labios un "tú puedes…"

Ella lo intentó el resto de la tarde. Había conseguido dar su monólogo, pero no pudo con el diálogo. ¡Estaba bloqueada!

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

_Hola, no escribo mucho. Solo quiero darles las gracias por los mensajes y las sugerencias. Estoy un poco resfriada, así que no me extiendo más. Hasta la próxima…_


	9. Capítulo 8

**_Advertencia_**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge de una conversación con Sara Fénix Black acerca de la obra de William Shakesperare "Romeo y Julieta" y una confusión al estilo Weasley. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

_Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir el fic. Espero que les siga gustando como hasta ahora. _

**Juleo y Romieta **

**Capítulo 8 **

Hermione Granger estaba preocupada. Era la primera vez en su vida que era regañada por la profesora McGonagall y no podía olvidar sus últimas palabras:

"– Señorita Granger, la actriz principal de esta obra debe ser capaz de hacer su papel aun si Romeo es Bozo el Payaso, creo que debería mentalizarse al respecto."

Pero ese no era su único problema. Había redescubierto que Terry no se llevaba bien con Ron y además, intentaba ligársela cada vez más insistentemente, esa tarde no había sido nada sutil con sus intentos. Lentamente, ella se dirigió a la puerta para salir del salón de ensayos…

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

(Flashback: _esa tarde antes del ensayo… y antes de la llegada de Ron_)

– Puedo hablar contigo –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

– ¡Terry! –respondió ella sobresaltada– ¡me asustaste! Creí que solo yo vendría antes del ensayo… ¿ya estás preparado?

– Creo que sí¿tú cómo te sientes?

– Bien, creo –dijo dándole nuevamente la espalda para seguir acomodando la utilería que requerirían para el ensayo minutos después– aunque algo nerviosa –confesó.

– Es normal –dijo restándole importancia– pero verás que todo saldrá bien. Además, yo estaré a tu lado para darte ánimos –dijo galantemente.

– Gracias –respondió ella frunciendo el seño.

– Tienes que tener claro que yo, como tu "Romeo", voy a apoyarte en todo. A partir de hoy puedes olvidarte de Weasley, ahora seremos la pareja de moda –dijo sobreentendiendo que la chica estaba aliviada por sus palabras– él no es buen actor aunque quieras animarlo con tus condescendientes frases…

Terry se animaba al ver que ella no le contradecía, pero como no podía ver su cara, no era capaz de darse cuenta del gran enojo que, a duras penas, contenía la chica.

– Ron sí es un buen actor –dijo la chica seria y con un volumen apenas audible, aunque bastante amenazador.

– Sí –dijo burlonamente el ravenclaw, dando a entender todo lo contrario– mira Hermione, sé que es tu amigo, pero hay que aceptar que hay cosas que no se hicieron para todos y la actuación es una de ellas. Tú eres una actriz nata, sentimental, sensible, apasionada… solo requieres un poco de impulso¡y yo te lo daré!

El chico estaba bastante emocionado en su discurso y comenzó a acercarse a ella, no en vano había estado prendado de ella tanto tiempo.

– Creo que el destino nos puso juntos en esta obra para que nos diéramos cuenta de lo adecuados que somos el uno para el otro… ¿no crees?

Hermione estaba completamente impactada, tanto que se quedó sin palabras. Solo sintió a Terry acercarse mucho a ella, poner una mano en su brazo derecho y los labios del chico dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego alejarse. Lo que no vio fue la gran sonrisa que llevaba el chico.

(Fin del flashback)

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

A Harry, Ron y Ginny se había unido Luna Lovegood y juntos esperaban la salida de Hermione. Todos habían presenciado su conversación con la profesora y, aunque no habían escuchado las palabras, las actitudes y gestos de las dos les daban a entender que Hermione había recibido una reprimenda de su mentora.

– Creo que deberías hablar con ella –dijo Luna indiferente.

– ¿Quién? –preguntó Harry que aun no se acostumbraba a la manera de hablar de la rubia– ¿yo?

– Ronald –dijo ella agachándose a quitar una pelusa de su zapato– ¿me acompañáis a mi sala común?

– ¿Yo? –preguntó el pelirrojo asombrado.

– No, Harry y Ginny –dijo alisando su falda– así Ginny no se devolverá solita.

Los tres chicos se miraban unos a otros confundidos por la ravenclaw.

– Claro –dijo Harry tomando a Ginny de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

– Adiós Ronald –dijo la rubia alejándose tras sus dos amigos.

Así, la escena que presenció Hermione al llegar a la puerta fue ver a Luna, Harry y Ginny alejarse, los dos últimos tomados de la mano y a Ron mirando molesto a los tres amigos.

– No comprendo por qué tienen que ir de la mano –refunfuñó para sí.

– ¡Oh vamos, Ron! –lo regañó Hermione– sabes que a ella siempre le ha gustado Harry… es bueno ver que él ahora parece sentir lo mismo –dijo con un tono melancólico.

– Sí, claro –dijo irónicamente el pelirrojo volviéndose a ver a su amiga en lugar de a los tres que se alejaban– ¿qué pasó? –preguntó más seriamente.

– ¿Cuándo? –dijo ella comenzando a caminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

– ¿Cómo que "cuándo"?, yo estaba en la puerta¿recuerdas? –dijo ganándose una mirada molesta de la chica.

– Bueno –dijo ella deteniéndose a hablar con su amigo en el pasillo– digamos que McGonagall no está muy contenta por el ensayo de hoy.

Mientras ella le narraba lo ocurrido a Ron, él le fue quitando las cosas que llevaba en las manos y comenzó a cargarlas como si fuera lo más natural de este mundo. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida, pero de igual manera comenzó a caminar al lado del pelirrojo.

– Solo era el primer ensayo, estoy seguro que en el siguiente lo harás mejor –dijo él tratando de consolarla.

– No se trata de hacerlo mejor, Ron –replicó ella deteniéndose a mirarlo fijamente– el problema es que no sé que me pasa… nunca había tenido problemas para hablar en público, ni para aprenderme algún texto –decía ella desesperándose un poco y volviendo a caminar.

– Tal vez debamos repasar las escenas antes de irnos a la cama –dijo Ron lentamente.

– ¿Tú crees? –dijo ella insegura.

– Bueno, no se me ocurre otra cosa…

Hermione miró a su amigo y le pareció ver que estaba preocupado¿por qué sería? Existía una mínima posibilidad de que fuera por el problema de ella y eso fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

– Tienes razón, probablemente solo necesito repetir la escena –dijo guardándose el resto de la idea.

Esa noche, la sala común de Gryffindor presenció la escena del balcón de "Romeo y Julieta" perfectamente representada.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

A partir del segundo día de ensayo, la profesora McGonagall se percató de que algo había cambiado con su protagonista femenina. Se le notaba más segura de sí misma, más metida en su personaje y sobre todo más concentrada en el papel que representaba. La docente estaba segura de que su pequeño jalón de orejas había obrado milagros con su estudiante favorita.

Pero McGonagall no era la única que se achacaba el gran cambio en Hermione Granger. Cierto ravenclaw, llamado Terry Boot, estaba seguro que su conversación con la castaña, antes del segundo ensayo, le había dado ánimo.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

(Flashback: _momentos antes del segundo ensayo general_)

– Hola Hermione¿podemos hablar? –dijo Terry ignorando la presencia de Ron al lado de la castaña.

– Claro, dame un momento –dijo ella mirándolo severa.

El ravenclaw se colocó a unos pasos de distancia y pudo ver cómo Weasley se despedía de ella con una sonrisa y le daba un leve golpecito en su brazo¡qué forma más poco elegante de dar ánimos!

– Tú dirás –dijo la castaña acercándose a Boot.

– Me preocupa un poco tu problema en el ensayo de ayer –dijo el chico– tal vez debas ensayar fuera de los horarios generales… yo podría supervisarte.

– No te preocupes por mi "problema" de ayer –respondió seria– ya pasó…

– Comprendo que estés intentando hacer que nada sucedió, pero solo vas a superarlo si lo enfrentas –agregó el chico intentando tomar la mano de la castaña y con un tono conciliador.

– No te preocupes por eso –dijo ella retirando suavemente su mano y acercándola al tirador de la puerta– te digo que estoy bien –agregó con una media sonrisa.

– ¡Esa es mi chica! –dijo el ravenclaw respondiendo a su sonrisa y sosteniendo la puerta para que ella ingresara al salón.

(Fin del flashback)

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

_Gracias por seguir por acá… espero que les gustara el capítulo… nos leemos pronto. Espero que la página siga funcionando bien, pues ayer no pude subir esto… en fin, ya me comentarán lo que les parece la historia…_


	10. Capítulo 9

**_Advertencia_**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge de una conversación con Sara Fénix Black acerca de la obra de William Shakesperare "Romeo y Julieta" y una confusión al estilo Weasley. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

_Hola a todos y a todas. Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes. Lo primero que quiero es disculparme con las personas a las que les indiqué, **EQUIVOCADAMENTE**, que el fic tenía cuatro capítulos más… la verdad es que con este que estoy subiendo quedan solo **TRES**._

**Juleo y Romieta **

**Capítulo 9**

El ensayo de ese día iba a ser diferente¡ese y todos los siguientes! Hermione lo había decidido antes de llegar al salón. La noche anterior ella y Ron habían logrado dominar sus papeles y ella estaba segura de conseguir una buena "Julieta" de ahora en adelante. A punto de comenzar el ensayo un hermoso clavel blanco apareció en el pico de una lechuza del colegio. Traía un lazo azul y una tarjeta con la frase "_Tú puedes…_". Para Hermione eso fue suficiente…

A partir de ese día la rutina establecida para todos los participantes en la obra fue muy similar: clases en las mañanas, almuerzo, ensayo general, tiempo de estudio y tareas y hora de dormir.

Lo que nadie parecía percatarse era de la variación que habían establecido Ron y Hermione. A insistencia de la chica, la hora de estudio y tareas no sufrió ninguna alteración, pero el tiempo de dormir había sido bruscamente disminuido; al menos dos horas y media eran usadas por esa pareja para perfeccionar sus papeles.

Hermione nunca había visto a Ron tan aplicado en algo, pero bueno, ella ya se había dado cuenta de que el chico estaba madurando.

Juntos repasaron todas las escenas que tenían ambos personajes, incluso si "Romeo" no estaba en escena, Ron hacía de "Ama", de "Fraile" o del papel que hiciera falta para que la castaña se sintiera segura con su actuación.

Además, cada día antes de cada ensayo, Ron caminaba con ella hasta el salón y la dejaba a las puertas del lugar. Luego, a la hora señalada él regresaba y se sentaba al fondo, donde nadie se percataba de su presencia, esto le era sencillo, pues como Terry era el que ensayaba a "Romeo" él podía dormir y recuperar un poco el sueño perdido. No le agradaba mucho que Hermione estuviera tanto rato con Terry, de hecho estaba seguro de que el ravenclaw estaba interesando en la castaña y eso lo molestaba.

Ronald Weasley era celoso. No solo lo era con las posibles parejas de su hermana, también lo era con Hermione. Muchos pensarían que eso se debía a su gran amistad, pero no era así: Ron celaba a Hermione por que estaba enamorado de ella.

Además, parecía que Hermione estaba considerando a Terry como un posible pretendiente para ella. O al menos eso le había dado a entender la noche anterior mientras ensayaban.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

(Flashback: _la noche anterior_)

– ¡Vamos Ron! –decía ella intentando despertar al pelirrojo– no seas flojo…

– No soy flojo, lo que pasa es que ya dominamos todas las escenas, tal vez sea bueno que descansemos un poco ¿no crees? –dijo el chico intentando hacerla enojar un poco, solo para ver la chispa en sus ojos y oír sus argumentos hasta dejarse convencer…

Esa rutina se había establecido desde hacía varios días. Ambos la habían aceptado como natural, pero a Hermione la estaba cansando. Tal vez debería cambiar su táctica…

– Estoy segura que Terry estaría encantado de repasar conmigo las escenas que están pendientes… –dijo sin darle importancia a sus palabras, pero atenta a la reacción del pelirrojo.

Ron solo la miró atentamente, eso de hacerla enojar no estaba resultando según lo planeado.

– ¿Y por qué no vas a ensayar con él? –respondió con enojo en su voz– probablemente lo haga mejor que yo.

– ¡Oh vamos Ron! Sabes que estoy bromeando… –dijo acercándose a tomarlo del brazo, cosa que él evitó con un movimiento suave pero directo– ¡Ron! Solo quiero ensayar contigo¿es tan difícil de entender? Anda… supongamos que es el ensayo general ¿sí?

El chico de espaldas a Hermione sonrió para sí y se volvió serio ante ella.

– Esta bien, pero ahora no habrá clavel…

– Ya lo sé… ¿cómo podría saber Terry que voy a ensayar a esta hora?

(Fin del flashback)

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Ella creía que la flor que la animaba todas las tardes aparecía por cortesía de Boot… ¡irónico! Él había invertido varias horas en aprender el hechizo adecuado para hacerle llegar una flor que la animara antes de cada ensayo general y Boot, el genio de Ravenclaw se llevaba todos los méritos. Claro que Terry probablemente no necesitaría tantas horas como él para aprender el hechizo…

Por eso era mejor dormir durante las escenas de ella con ese "Romeo", así no tenía que verlos y morirse de celos con cada palabra que se dirigían…

– ¡Señor Weasley, le estoy hablando! –escuchó que lo llamaban a la distancia.

– Uhmmmm… –medio articuló el pelirrojo– ¡señora! –dijo al reconocer a la profesora McGonagall delante suyo y con mirada de pocos amigos.

– Usted y la señorita Lovegood deben ensayar sus líneas, no sabemos lo que puede suceder a la hora de llevar la obra a escena –dijo la mujer seriamente– vamos a escucharlos.

– Sí, sí se-se-ño-ñora –tartamudeó el pelirrojo.

Ron y Luna comenzaron su ensayo. Como Ron practicaba todas las noches, para la segunda escena los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. No faltó quién dijera que Ron era mejor "Romeo" que Terry; cosa que por cierto, no le gustó mucho al ravenclaw. 

Ron estaba bastante sorprendido por la reacción de todos, pero él solo buscaba una mirada color miel¡y allí estaba! Hermione le sonreía y levantaba sus pulgares en señal de victoria. Suficiente para alegrarle el día.

– No creo que fuera tan bueno –dijo Terry a espaldas de Hermione.

– A mí me parece que lo hizo fenomenal –dijo la chica con una chispa de enojo en sus ojos– es muy natural en su personaje.

– Vamos preciosa –dijo el chico acercándose a ella– ¡es el suplente! Si fuera tan bueno sería el titular… –su voz destilaba envidia.

Hermione no podía creer que lo que escuchaba¿ese era el chico que le recitaba trozos de "Romeo y Julieta"?, no parecía ser el mismo que aprovechaba cualquier momento para decirle cosas dulces… ahora estaba completamente transformado. Se podría decir que estaba celoso de Ron, pero no el estilo de celos que el pelirrojo acostumbraba a mostrar. Ron celaba a Ginny y un poco a ella, pero era ante chicos que intentaban conquistarlas… ¡Terry envidiaba la forma de actuar de gryffindor!

– Pero Terry, tienes que admitir que lo hizo genial –dijo ella volviéndose al chico que tenía al lado.

– Creo que fue muy sobre actuado –dijo recobrando su aplomo.

– Yo creo que fue perfecto –murmuró Hermione para sí, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su coestrella se molestara.

No lo sabía, era probable que ella se preocupara si viera que Luna hacía mejor que ella el personaje de "Julieta"… Pero preocupación no es lo mismo que enojo¡tal vez Terry no era el chico romántico que ella creía! Era algo sobre lo que debía meditar…

– ¡Muy bien Ron! –dijo ella acercándose a su amigo para felicitarlo– tú también lo hiciste genial Luna –agregó al ver a la rubia tras el pelirrojo.

La sonrisa en la cara de Hermione era más importante para él que los aplausos que había recibido minutos antes.

– ¿Te gustó? –preguntó ansioso– creo que aun puedo mejorar… tal vez si ensayamos otra vez esta noche…

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

_Espero que les gustara… nos leemos…_


	11. Capítulo 10

**_Advertencia_**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge de una conversación con Sara Fénix Black acerca de la obra de William Shakesperare "Romeo y Julieta" y una confusión al estilo Weasley. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

_Hola!  
Lo primero que quiero hacer es disculparme por no haber actualizado antes. Primero esta página estaba fallando y luego, simplemente lo olvidé, sé que suena raro, pero tenían tantas cosas que hacer ahora que estamos cerrando el año lectivo y laboral, que no me acordé de esto. ¡Lo siento!_

_Además, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han enviado sus mensajes de apoyo y de sugerencias al fic. Espero que el final de esta historia sea de su agrado… por que sí, este es el final: dos capítulos que cierran esta historia e intentan ser de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios._

**Juleo y Romieta **

_**Capítulo 10** _

Había llegado el día de la obra de teatro y Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Estaba segura de que podría con el papel, luego de varias semanas de ensayar con todo el grupo en las tardes y con Ron en las noches, se sentía capaz de "comerse en mundo".

Solo le quedaba meditar sobre Terry Boot, había aplazado más de la cuenta esa conversación con ella misma. Sabía que tenía que pensar en eso, pues al terminar con la obra debería decidir cómo actuar con el ravenclaw…

El chico realmente parecía interesado en ella, era romántico, le decía cosas hermosas, la llamaba cariñosamente, admiraba su inteligencia, le gustaba su forma de actuar, le enviaba una flor antes de cada ensayo… es cierto que era bastante ego centrista, pero parecía realmente interesado en ella y eso eran puntos a su favor.

Por otra parte, estaba Ron, el chico que siempre le había gustado y que no estaba segura de haber dejado de querer. Era cierto que cada vez que hablaban discutían por algo, pero ahora él era capaz de aceptar cuando estaba equivocado y ¡eso era maravilloso! Además, había tomado de su tiempo para practicar con ella, incluso para acompañarla al salón de ensayos todas las tardes. Ron… no era muy romántico, era brusco, celoso, y la noche anterior había descubierto algo importante.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

(Flashback: _mañana de Navidad_)

El día de Navidad siempre había sido de los favoritos de Hermione. Pero esta vez lo era aun más, la obra sería al día siguiente.

Terry le había dado un regalo, era un hermoso joyero de nácar. Era un objeto precioso, a leguas se notaba que era caro. Olvidó ese detalle cuando se percató de que no había paquete de parte de Ron. Ella sabía que él no tenía mucho dinero, pero nunca había esperado que le regalara un bolso Prada o algo así… una nota era más que suficiente. Así que un poco triste bajó a desayunar con sus amigos.

Ron la saludó como siempre y Harry y Ginny apenas se percataron de ella, pues estaban más concentrados el uno en el otro que en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

– Feliz Navidad Ron –dijo acercándose al pelirrojo y abrazándolo antes de que reaccionara.

– Felicidades a ti –respondió abrazándola torpemente– ¡estás muy hermosa esta mañana! –dijo casi en un murmullo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó con el corazón a mil por hora.

El pelirrojo estaba completamente colorado y se trababa al hablar, eso sin contar que chocó contra el sillón al más puro estilo Tonks.

– Digo que… bueno, es solo que… –el chico no lograba decirlo, pero sobreponiéndose le dijo– que te ves bien hoy. No es que otros días te veas mal, es que hoy te ves hermosa. Bueno, siempre eres hermosa… digo ¡por Merlín!

El chico se sentó en el sillón y escondió su cara entre las manos. ¡No podía creer el ridículo que había hecho! Pero solo pudo sentir una mano acariciando su cabello y una voz que decía:

– Gracias –y tal como Terry había hecho una tarde semanas atrás, ella se acercó y le besó la mejilla antes de salir rumbo al comedor.

Cuando llegaba al salón, Pig entró volando por la ventana con un hermoso ramo de rosas en el pico y una nota prendida de él.

"_Recibe estas flores que te darán su aroma como una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva…  
__Ron"_

(Fin del flashback)

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Eso fue lo que más la confundió¡Ron enviándole flores! Que haría falta ahora¿qué se le declarara? Vaya… lo peor era que le agradaba la idea. Estaba segura de que había escuchado antes la frase de la nota¿pero dónde? No parecía fácil de aceptar, pero Ron estaba siendo influenciado por Shakespeare…

Había tenido tiempo de agradecerle las flores durante el desayuno y el chico solo supo tartamudear y sonrojarse, pero era interesantísimo verlo en ese estado. Sobre todo por que estaba completamente segura de que era ella quién lo ponía en ese estado… y eso mucho más adorable que el "súper seguro macho" de Terry.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

La noche llegó pronto y con ella la presentación de "Romeo y Julieta" o "Juleo y Romieta" como no dejaba de llamarla Ron… y a veces Ginny y algunos de los alumnos de familia netamente mágica.

Hermione estaba más que preparada para su gran noche. Se encontraba en los camerinos que McGonagall había ubicado en la parte de atrás del escenario que había aparecido en el lugar de la mesa de los maestros. El salón estaba transformado en un anfiteatro y el escenario podía verse perfectamente desde todos los ángulos del salón. A esto había contribuido un encantamiento cortesía del profesor de esa materia.

Cuando ya estaba completamente caracterizada, Hermione se disponía a salir hacia el escenario pero fue interceptada por Terry Boot.

– Estás preciosa Julieta –dijo tomándola del brazo– ¿lista?

– Sí, aunque un poco nerviosa –dijo ella– ¿y tú?

– También, pero estoy seguro que nos saldrá todo bien ¡somos geniales!

– Me encantaría tener tu confianza…

– No te hace falta, con que yo la tenga es suficiente para los dos –dijo ganándose una mueca de la castaña– cuando esto termine, me encantaría que habláramos seriamente, Hermione.

– ¿No estamos hablando en serio ahora? –dijo burlona– a mi me parece que sí…

– ¡Oh vamos! Tú sabes que me gustas. Me gustaría que lo habláramos al terminar la obra, si tú quieres…

La chica estaba impactada¿cómo se le ocurría plantearle eso antes de salir a escena?

– Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos para luego –atinó a decir un poco desubicada.

– ¡Bien! –respondió seguro de su buena fortuna– "El amor es un humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros; al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes; al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de los amantes; ¿qué más es?…" –recitó mientras se alejaba.

– "Una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva" –completó ella.

Era sorprendente, había escuchado esa frase muchas veces de Ron, como era una escena que no compartían no lo recordaba bien, pero tenía que ser esa… ¡Ron le había enviado una nota con palabras de Shakespeare! Y sorprendentemente, esto la hizo olvidar su conversación con Terry¡ahora solo tenía cabeza para su amigo pelirrojo!

Cuando ya se acercaba al escenario a ver las primeras escenas y a prepararse para su entrada, una hermosa rosa roja se materializó a su lado y la nota solo decía:

_¡Bravo Julieta! Eres la mejor…_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

_La frase de la primera nota de Ron, es tomada de Romeo y Julieta, del primer acto, cuando le preguntan a Romeo qué es el amor y él responde._

_El siguiente capítulo está listo también…_


	12. Capítulo 11

**_Advertencia_**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El título de este fic surge de una conversación con Sara Fénix Black acerca de la obra de William Shakesperare "Romeo y Julieta" y una confusión al estilo Weasley. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

_Como les dije, aquí está el capítulo final¡espero con esto enmendar mi terrible olvido! Nuevamente me disculpo y espero que les guste el capítulo final de:_

**Juleo y Romieta **

_**Capítulo 11 **_

La obra de teatro fue todo un éxito. Tanto los estudiantes como el cuerpo docente estaban muy contentos con el resultado y con el espectáculo en general. Los suplentes no tuvieron oportunidad de presentarse, pero también ellos se divirtieron mucho.

Hermione se dirigía a su camerino cuando una mano la detuvo. Creía que era Terry, pero antes de decir nada se volvió para mirarlo y decirle que… pero no fue necesario, ya que unos hermosos ojos celestes enmarcados por un cabello completamente rojo y un montón de pecas la dejaron sin habla.

– ¡Estuviste genial! –dijo coloreando sus mejillas de rojo– creo que te quedó maravilloso el personaje –y de detrás de su espalda sacó una rosa igual de hermosa a la que le había llegado antes de la obra de teatro y se la ofreció dulcemente.

– Gracias –dijo ella sonrojándose también– estoy segura de que tú habrías hecho un magnífico Romeo si te hubieran dado oportunidad…

– ¡Oh no! No sabes todos los votos que hice para que a Terry no le pasara nada… –dijo sonriendo– no creo que hubiera podido representar a Romeo ante tanta gente…

– Lo habrías hecho bien…

Una conversación tranquila con Ron… era como un sueño hecho realidad para Hermione Granger ¡cómo le gustaba este cambio!

– Apúrate a cambiarte para que subamos a la sala común, hay una fiesta para celebrar el triunfo tuyo y de Ginny y Harry.

– ¿Organizaron una fiesta para nosotros? –preguntó gratamente sorprendida.

– Sí –respondió incómodo, pues él la había organizado– tú solo apúrate.

Ella sonrió y se encaminó a su camerino, parecía que el cambio en Ron era solo parcial, pero eso le agradó, no le gustaría que perdiera su espontaneidad por el romanticismo… llegó al camerino, se cambio y salió para reunirse con Ron. Terry también la esperaba, pero ella había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

– En serio –repetía el moreno tomando la mano de la pelirroja– creo que tu "Ama" fue genial.

– Sigo creyendo que no me salió lo bien que podía hacerla –dijo un poco alicaída– tú en cambio ¡sí que hiciste una buena muerte!

– Gracias –dijo haciendo una reverencia acorde con la obra que representaron.

Los dos chicos habían llegado ya a la sala común y observaron los preparativos para la fiesta. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a esto, pues siempre que tenían partido se organizaba algo similar, pero era novedoso ver el nombre de Hermione en luces de colores.

– Creo que Ron va a hacerle caso a Luna –dijo de pronto Ginny.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó asustado– pero si a él le gusta Hermione¿cómo va a enredarse con Luna?

– No, tonto –rebatió ella dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo, al cuál el respondió retorciéndose como si se lo hubiera quebrado– digo que va a seguir el consejo de Luna.

– ¿Cuál consejo? –preguntó sobándose el brazo.

– Ella le dijo que debería declarársele a Hermione antes de que Terry lo hiciera.

– ¿Terry se le va a declarar a Hermione? –dijo incrédulo– ¡vaya! Nunca creí que tuviera las agallas para hacerlo.

– Los ravenclaw son impredecibles –explicó– no son valientes pero miden las probabilidades y actúan de acuerdo con ellas.

– ¿Y crees que tiene posibilidades? –preguntó interesado.

– No, pero él aun no lo sabe…

– Con que lo sepa Hermione va a ser suficiente…

– No estoy segura de que ella lo sepa…

La pareja se quedó en silencio un rato, como meditando la situación de sus amigos, o al menos eso creía Ginny, cuando una pregunta de Harry la sacó completamente de sí.

– ¿Y qué probabilidades tengo yo? –dijo mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Tú? –respondió ella un sintiéndose completamente derrotada– no sé… creo que Hermione no te ve más que como un hermano…

– ¡No me refiero a Hermione! –dijo molesto– ¡me refiero a ti!

– ¿A mí? –preguntó con los ojos brillantes de dicha.

– Sí a ti –aseguró él afirmando también con su cabeza.

– Conmigo las tienes todas –dijo ella quedamente.

Y la sala común fue testigo de un dulce beso entre esa pareja que todos imaginaban pero que, hasta ahora, no llegaba a cuajar.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

–Hermione¿crees que podamos hablar ahora?

– ¡Terry! –dijo con sorpresa y recordando de pronto lo que le había prometido– claro… habíamos quedado de hablar después de la obra, discúlpame, lo olvidé.

El joven ravenclaw notó que eso no era una buena señal¿se habría equivocado al evaluar sus posibilidades? Parecía posible…

– Bueno, esperaba que pudiéramos conversar tranquilamente ahora que no nos estresan los ensayos y esas cosas.

– Claro –dijo ella sin saber cómo manejar la situación– tú dirás…

– Bueno, en realidad ya te dije… me gustas y quería saber que opinabas de eso…

– Mira Terry, la verdad es que eres un gran chico –"otra mala señal" se dijo Terry– pero no sé si podría verte como algo más que un amigo.

– No te preocupes –dijo él intentando rescatar algo de su reputación antes de que ella le diera una respuesta que lo hundiera mucho– no quiero que te sientas presionada, solo te lo dije por que creo que deberías saberlo, si no sientes lo mismo por mí, lo mejor es dejarlo así¿no crees?

– Sí –respondió ella sonriéndole comprensiva– gracias por entenderme, Terry.

– Es un placer, mi querida doncella.

– Buenas noches Terry, espero verte pronto actuando en otras obras…

– No, esta fue la última vez… –dijo quitándose un sombrero imaginario para saludarla– no resultó buena táctica para conquistarte… así que no lo haré más.

– Es una lástima, eres muy bueno actuando –dijo ella un poco incómoda– se pierde un gran actor con tu retirada…

– Adiós –dijo dándole la espalda.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia lados diferentes cuando ella recordó un pequeño detalle.

– Por cierto Terry, gracias por las flores antes de cada ensayo…

– ¿Flores? –dijo volviéndose a verla– no sé de qué estás hablando –y con un gesto de su mano y una melancólica sonrisa, el chico desapareció dando vuelta en el siguiente pasillo.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Hermione no supo cuánto rato estuvo de pie mirando el pasillo por el que se había ido Terry. ¡Él no había enviado las flores! Esa información era impactante, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, pues sintió como alguien la puyaba con un dedo en el hombro.

– ¿Ya estás lista? –dijo un pelirrojo que la miraba sonriente.

– Sí, creo que sí –dijo ella un poco ausente.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el chico de ojos celestes un poco preocupado– ¿te sientes bien?

– Sí –afirmó volviendo a la realidad y mirándolo fijamente– ¿Por qué entraste a la obra, Ron?

Él la miró extrañado, hasta el momento no le había preguntado eso y le extrañaba que ahora lo hiciera.

– Bueno, supongo que… la verdad… bueno, es que yo –pero no encontraba que decir para no ponerse muy en evidencia.

– ¿Tú sabías que yo había audicionado? –preguntó pensando que tal vez Ginny tenía razón.

– ¿La verdad? –dijo y ella le respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza– No, no lo sabía. Me enteré al día siguiente, cuando vi tu nombre en la lista de McGonagall.

"Así que no era eso" pensó la chica.

– ¡Ah! –fue su respuesta– no has respondido a mi pregunta…

– Mira Hermione, la verdad es que esperaba aprender un poco de "Juleo", él era romántico y, bueno, yo no –lo había dicho, no tenía más salida.

– Es "Romeo" –le corrigió sonriendo– y es genial que quisieras aprender a ser romántico. Creo que todos los chicos deberían aprenderlo –dijo con su voz de sabelotodo.

– Sí… te da muchas satisfacciones –afirmó él y casi sin pensarlo su mano se acercó a la cara de la chica y, tomando el mechón que caía sobre su ojo derecho, lo colocó detrás de la oreja de Hermione.

– Sí –dijo ella muy bajito– es cierto.

– Sabes, creo que "Romeo" lo haría mejor que yo, pero ¿sabes? Esto es lo mejor que pude lograr… –y casi sin darse cuenta le tomó de las manos y la acercó un poco.

– No creo que quiera algo más –le interrumpió ella sonriendo.

– ¿En serio? –dijo emocionado– digo… –y comenzó a tartamudear– yo…este… bueno…

– Sí –respondió acercándose más– en serio.

– ¡Es fantástico! Digo, me alegra, por que yo quisiera que supieras que para mi tú eres más hermosa que Julieta y mucho más encantadora que cualquier personaje de Shakespeare.

– ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida– ¿has leído más obras de teatro? –¡eso sí que era un milagro!

– La verdad es que no, pero estoy seguro de que es así –dijo sonrojándose.

– ¡No tienes remedio! –dijo abrazándolo– pero ¿sabes? Yo también creo que eres maravilloso.

Ron sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y entonces lo dijo.

– Te quiero Hermione Granger.

Ella lo miró con ternura y respondió.

– Yo también te quiero Ronald Weasley.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

La joven pareja llegó un poco tarde a la fiesta de Gryffindor, pero nadie hizo comentarios, pues venían felices, tomados de la mano y se miraban como si no existiera nadie más. Tal era la concentración de esos dos, que Ron no se enteró de que su hermanita estaba abrazada a su mejor amigo y que, de vez en cuando, se besaban tiernamente.

– Por cierto, Ron –dijo Hermione recordando de pronto un pequeño detalle– tengo que agradecerte la flor que me enviaste cada día de ensayo general, bueno¡y hoy también!

– Fue un placer –dijo él sonriendo para sí– tenía la impresión de que creías que no era yo quien te las enviaba…

– Así es… pero luego me di cuenta que eres un romántico perdido, así que ¡tenías que ser tú!

Él solo sonrió y la abrazó para bailar una canción lenta.

Allí habría quedado la historia si la fatalidad no se hubiera ensañado con nuestra feliz pareja. No digo que murieran los dos como en la obra de teatro que interpretaron¡no! En realidad lo que sucedió fue solo un anuncio en un momento inoportuno:

– ¡Señorita Granger! –dijo la severa voz de la profesora McGonagall, amplificada para ser escuchada más allá del ruido de la fiesta– necesito hablarle…

Sin muchas ganas, la chica se separó de Ron y se acercó a la profesora.

– Usted dirá –dijo amablemente.

– El director quiere una nueva representación de la obra para la semana de la convivencia mágica, eso será dentro de un mes. Espero que esté dispuesta a volver a hacer de Julieta.

– No sé…

– Vamos, Hermione –la animó Ron acercándose a ella por la espalda y poniendo sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la chica– ¡tú puedes!

– ¿Señorita Granger? –insistió la profesora.

– Está bien –accedió la chica– lo haré.

– Magnífico y me alegra ver su buena actitud señor Weasley, por que Terry Boot decidió dejar la actuación, así que usted será nuestro Romeo –y sin más la mujer dejó el salón, ignorando por completo la fiesta que celebraba su casa.

En fin, tal y como decíamos, la fatalidad se hizo con ellos, pues Ron fue incapaz de seguir el ritmo de una sola canción después de ese anuncio. Lo único que pudo consolarlo fue una promesa que le hicieron hablándole al oído.

– No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a ensayar…

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

_Bueno… ¡esto ha sido todo! Espero que les gustara y que disfrutaran leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo esto. Gracias Sara Fénix Black por hacer de correctora…_

_Ana María _


End file.
